Waiting
by balletlover
Summary: Ginny's POV. What was going though her mind during all the wedding preparations, Harry's birthday, and the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Set in the 7th book. ONE SHOT.


**Hello :)**

**Just a random oneshot I came up with when I was bored a few days ago. Also made from lack of inspiration to do the sequel to Bonded By Blood.**

**This pairing has been inspiring me lately.**

**I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny's POV<p>

I watched from afar as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried their best to make plans for wherever they were going, amid all the chaos the wedding was causing. It didn't help them that mum was purposely giving them separate tasks to keep them apart. Secretly I was glad they couldn't plan. I know it was selfish but I couldn't help it.

I tried asking Hermione one night after dinner when we were both about to sleep but she only told me that it was something Dumbledore wanted Harry to do and that only the three of them knew about. It was quite stupid actually to treat me like I was still an eleven year old. I wasn't stupid; I knew it had something to do with you know who.

When I asked Ron he only told me to butt out and mind my own business. It wasn't fair, I was always left out. Everyone in the family was allowed to go fetch Harry and I wasn't all because mum claimed it was too dangerous for an underage witch. Everyone else was allowed in the Order meetings, even Fred and George, I didn't see why I wasn't.

I would've asked Harry but there weren't many opportunities to do so. Not with Ron constantly being around and mum keeping everyone busy with the wedding preparations.

Even if they wouldn't tell me or anyone else what they were planning, I knew they weren't coming back to Hogwarts this year. Though mum was determined to have them finish their 7th year I knew she wouldn't be able to stop them. Heck, even Hermione wasn't going back.

I saw Harry entering Ron's room which Ron was supposed to be cleaning. Mum forgot that she had already asked Hermione and I to change the sheets for the Delacours' arrival so I knew Hermione was in there with them too.

I knew Hermione had been packing for them so they would be ready at a moments notice but how she was going to carry all her books, I had no idea. Wherever they were going, doing whatever it was Dumbledore had left them to do, I knew the boys would be as safe as they could be while on the run as long as Hermione was with them. She wasn't a genius for nothing.

Though Harry and I had broken up I knew he only did it to protect me from you know who. It was a stupid reason; I could take care of myself. It was his instinct i guess to, well, "play the hero" as Hermione put it. I suppose he got that from his parents, after all, Lily had died protecting him and his father was willing to hold you know who off while Lily ran with Harry.

It would be Harry's birthday in a day and I still had no idea what to get him. If I got him something like a book he probably wouldn't even open it. I wouldn't want to get him something too big or he wouldn't be able to take it with him. If I got him something typical like a quill he probably would have forgotten about it as soon as he received it. I'd make something myself but mum has kept us so busy lately that I don't have the time and I can't use magic because of the dumb Trace.

On the day of his birthday I asked Hermione to keep Ron busy. I knew it wouldn't be easy and if Ron happened to find out it wouldn't be pretty. Calling Harry up to my room, I wasn't sure if what I was doing was right. It felt wrong in a sense that I knew made it totally right. Looking into his eyes I knew he was the chosen one, he wasn't the person the ministry made him out to be; not that it really mattered anymore. It wouldn't be long before they cracked and you know who took over.

I know we weren't together but I couldn't help but hope that wherever he was going, whatever it was he would be doing with Ron and Hermione he wouldn't be wandering off with some veela. Though he did reassure me that he'd be too busy, I wondered where he would be going.

Before I knew what I was doing I had kissed him. Everything was forgotten, breaking up, him being _the_ Harry Potter, the war, preparations for the wedding, Ron. In that moment, only he existed. Harry Potter, the chosen one didn't matter. In that moment he was only Harry. Not the boy who lived, not the chosen one, just Harry.

But like all good things, it had to end. Naturally, it was Ron's fault.

When Ron barged in I knew we wouldn't be able to talk anymore for a while. Not until he calmed down. Strangely enough, though I had 6 older brothers, 5 if you don't count Percy, Ron seemed to be the one most protective over me. Perhaps it was the fact that we were closest in age, or maybe it was because Bill and Charlie always seemed so grown up and Fred and George were always busy pranking people and Percy was too much of a prat to care. Don't get me wrong, Bill and Charlie were great, but they were both out of Hogwarts before I even started so I wasn't around them much. Fred and George never failed to make me laugh but they were busy now with the joke shop. Percy, well, is there much to tell? There was no law that said you had to care about your younger sister and her boyfriend, currently ex, so he didn't.

I know Hermione did everything she could to keep Ron way, her eyes told me that much when she followed in after Ron trying to drag him back out but I wasn't enough. Today was supposed to be Harry's day. A day I wanted him to remember. A last day for us... It all became too much. I had tried to remain strong. The break up, Ron, the war, it was all too much in such a short space of time. Finally, turning away from Harry, I broke down. I gave in to the tears that had hidden themselves for so long. Harry seemed to glance toward me before leaving with Ron and Hermione. I heard Ron shouting at Harry about not getting my hopes up. My hopes never dropped; from the age of 7 I had always liked Harry.

I didn't talk to him after that. He seemed to try and make eye contact but I avoided him. It wouldn't help his survival chances if he and Ron were constantly bickering.

During the wedding I stayed with Luna most of the time. I would've liked a chance to dance with Harry but before I could decide whether to do ask him or not Kingsley's partonus arrived and soon after, the death eaters. My eyes instantly searched for the three, Harry in particular, but mum grabbed me and we ran. I didn't see where everyone else went but when we got inside we flooed straight to Muriel's. Everyone was fine but the three were nowhere in sight.

I ran up the stairs into one of the spare bedrooms and threw myself on the bed. They left. This is it, the start of the war. For my own sake and the sake of all those who believed that Harry was the chosen one I had to believe we would make it out alive. I would survive this war. If it lasted long enough for me to come of age there would be nothing to stop me from finding the trio and joining them but for now they'd have to manage.

The realization finally dawned on me that they might not return for a while. I didn't even get to tell Harry I still loved him. One day I would get the chance but for now all I could do was wait and hope that wherever he was, wherever they all were, that he was ok.

All I could do was wait and do whatever I could for them while at Hogwarts with Luna and Neville. We could still hold DA meetings and help in whatever way we knew how.

When this war was over I would tell him I loved him. Whether he took me back was his choice but I just needed to tell him. He'd be back; I was sure of it. And when he did return I would finally get to tell him.

For now, I would wait

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Go review now!  
><strong>


End file.
